


Solving for X

by Marks



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solving an equation only works if some concrete information is provided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving for X

**Author's Note:**

> Boykissing ahead. And Inui rambles. Can he do anything _else_? God.

Kaidoh is an enigma, wrapped in a mystery, dressed in a regulars' jacket, and wearing no socks.

This isn't necessarily a problem; Inui likes collecting information and using that to solve the unsolvable, and not knowing something makes Inui pursue his goals with an almost frightening diligence. He now owns five data-filled notebooks, three kohai practice videos, and one tape of undercover surveillance that Inui feels a little guilty about, and even though they've produced no more revelations than tagging along on one of Kaidoh's training sessions, he keeps collecting and collecting thinking one day the solution will be obvious. But he doesn't want to scare Kaidoh away with his single-mindedness either. He can already picture Kaidoh next year, when Inui's no longer his senpai, no longer at the same school even, hanging up on Inui the way Tezuka does now. The image hurts his head and tugs at his stomach much like juice recipe #214 had. And that brings up more questions without answering any of the old ones.

Everything about Kaidoh is confusing. Inui remembers a day about a month ago (twenty-four days, three hours, forty-two minutes, and -- Inui checks his watch -- thirty-eight seconds to be precise) when he was on his way to one of the chemistry labs typically used by second years. Inui passed Kaidoh in the hall (had, in fact, timed things so they would pass one another) and after they'd exchanged greetings, Inui overheard a second-year loudly comment on dumb jocks with only balls on the brain. It was obviously directed at them, and Kaidoh heard it, too, Inui could tell, but instead of flying off the handle as some might have predicted, he only exhaled hard through his teeth and walked away.

It isn't that Kaidoh is dumb, he only keeps things close to the chest. Inui thinks he gets that, judging by the insightful growls that on occasion complete Inui's rambling philosophical statements with succinctness that Inui himself can never hope to achieve. And Inui _likes_ that. _Really_ likes it, and there's only a 9% chance it's just his overactive hormones talking.

One day, the variables will become constants, and Kaidoh will unknot and unravel like a double-knotted shoelace. He's sure of it; Inui needs only figure out how to make that happen.

Perhaps he needs to invest in more surveillance equipment. Inui scribbles furiously in his notebook and doesn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Senpai," says Kaidoh. Inui, shocked out of his thoughts, jumps. His pen skids across the page, leaving a dark streak across one of his precise graphs.

"Yes, Kaidoh?" Inui says, turning.

"If you ever want to know what I'm thinking about, just ask."

Inui pushes up his glasses. He has now idea how to process this, and he finds that fact terrifying. "Kaidoh," he says again, and his voice only shakes a little, "what are you thinking about?"

Kaidoh takes a step, plucks Inui's glasses from his face. "This," he says, and kisses Inui. Inui freezes for a moment, but his brain has always worked quickly and his mouth soon catches up.

His notebook is pressed tight to his chest, hand trapped between their bodies. Kaidoh is gripping Inui's shoulder with his free hand, and even though his fingers are digging hard, Inui is 100% certain his glasses are safe in the other. He has no data for the electric jolt that rushes down his spine when Kaidoh's tongue touches his lower lip, nor the way his stomach flips when Kaidoh lets out a little sigh that's not quite a hiss.

They part and Inui presses his forehead to Kaidoh's before he can overthink it.

"I agree with your assessment," he says, finally, once he's caught his breath.

Kaidoh chuckles, a low sound that only brings up more of those questions Inui can't answer. "Thank you, senpai."

Inui may not know all Kaidoh's secrets, but as Kaidoh tilts his chin up and their noses bump before their mouths touch again, he decides some variables are better left unsolved.


End file.
